nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Gens Artoria
La gens Artoria era una prestigiosa antica famiglia romana del rango equestre. Un numero cospicuo di membri è conosciuto attraverso le fonti epigrafiche e scritte. Durante gli ultimi anni dell’Impero Romano alcuni di loro entrarono a far parte del rango senatorio. Origini Negli anni diverse origini linguistiche sono state proposte per il gentilizio Artorius. Schulze, Herbig e Salomies suggeriscono che l’origine del nomen venga dall’etrusco Arnthur e la latinizzazione in Artor è alquanto forzata.Schulze, Zur Geschichte lateinischer Eigennamen.Herbig, Tituli Faleriorum Veterum, p. 98.Salomies: Die römischen Vornamen'', p. 68. Altri studiosi hanno proposto un'origine Messapica identificando il gentilizio nel nome Artorres.Santoro, "Per la nuova iscrizione messapica di Oria", "La Nuova Epigrafe Messapica". un gentilizio dello stesso tipo di Platorres e Taotorres che trovano corrispondenze nei gentilizi romani.Faggiani, Gens Artoria, p.102Altri invece hanno suggerito una derivazione del nome gallese “Arthur” dal gentilizio "Artorius" . Praenomina I principali prenomi degli Artorii erano Lucio, Caio, Marco e Quinto, quattro dei nomi più comuni in tutta la storia romana. I prenomi meno usati degli Artorii includeva Gneo, Sesto e Tito, e ci sono alcuni esempi di altri nomi. Rami e cognomina Gli Artorii non sembrano essere stati divisi in famiglie distinte, ma alcuni di essi usavano cognomi comuni, come Secundus, che di solito indicava il figlio più giovane. Membri Equestri e Senatori * Artoros Maior, seconda metà del III o IV secolo a.C., Praeneste, marito di Mino Colionia. * Artorius, datato nella Seconda Guerra Punica, Capua, avversario di Cerrinus Vibellius.Quadrigarius, Annales, vi. apud Priscian, Ars Prisciani, x. * Caius Artorius e Caius Artorius, secondo secolo a.C, Minturnae, dedicarono un altare a Venere. * C. Artorius Proculus, 104-31 a.C., grammatico citato da Festo che considerava il tropo come figura retorica.Quintilian, ix. 1. * Artoria, datato 84 a.C. durante il consolato di Papirio Carbo, Capua, patrona di Dipilus. . * Marcus Artorius Asclepiades, morto nel 31 a.C. nel naufragio dopo la Battaglia di Azio, Smirne, fu medico e amico di Augusto ed era con lui durante la Battaglia di Filippi. Inoltre fu allievo di Asclepiade di Prusa insieme a Themison di Laodicea.Tra i suoi pazienti troviamo Marco Antonio, Licinio Crasso e CiceroneSmyrna 987,IG II² 4116,ID 1589 * Marcus Artortius, primo secolo a.C., Pompei, uno dei due duumviri municipali. , , , , * Marcus Artorius, primo secolo a.C., Pompei, patrono dell' architetto. , * Marcus Artorius Geminus, morto nel 10 d.C., Roma, legato e prefetto dell'erario militare. . . * Monime Artoria , datata tra l 5a a.C. e il 31, Napoli, moglie di Gaius Valerius.SEG 50, 1044 * Artoria, datata 50 a.C 50 d.C., Roma, figlia di Geminus e moglie di Caius Marcius.. * Artoria, datata 50 a.C 50 d.C., Roma, figlia di Geminus e moglie di Caius Septicius.. * Lucius Artorius, datato 31 a.C 9 d.C, Cesena, veterano legione XIX. * Caius Artorius,primo secolo a.C., Cesena, padre del veterano della legione XIX.. * Quintus Artorius Antiochus, Roma. . * Quintus Artorius Antiochus Priscus.Phaedrus, Fabularum Aesopiarum..Q. Artorius Antiochus Priscus pedisequus vixit ann XX * Sextus Artorius, primo trentennio del primo secolo, Ameria. * Sextus Artorius Sex f., primo trentennio del primo secolo, Ameria. * Sextus Artorius Sex f. Sex n., primo trentennio del primo secolo, Ameria. * Lucius Artorius, primo trentennio del primo secolo, Ameria, figlio di Sextus e Praeconia Posilla. * Artoria Secunda, primo trentennio del primo secolo, Ameria, figlia di Sextus e Praeconia Posilla dedicò la stele alla famiglia. * Marcus Artorius Rufus Zopyrus, prima metà del primo secolo, Capua, appartenente alla tribu Falerna. * Marcus Artorius, prima metà del primo secolo, Capua, padre di Zopyrus.. * Marcus Artorius, 30 a.C. 30 d.C., Roma. . * Decimus Artorius Fructus, prima metà del primo secolo, Roma, aurifex. . * Spurius Artorius, prima metà del primo secolo, Roma, padre di Fructus. * Marcus Artorius Zethus, datato il primo secolo, Aquileia.InscrAqu-02, 02248. * Quintus Artorius Vettonius, datato il primo secolo, Turgalium,.CPILCaceres 00760 * Quintus Artorius, datato il primo secolo, Turgalium, padre di Vettonius. * Artorius Histrianus, prima metà del primo secolo, Verona,appartenente alla tribu Poblilia fu quadriumviro e amministratore dell'erario.NSA, 1965-45 * Quintus Artorius, prima metà del primo secolo, Verona, padre di Histrianus * M. Artorius Secundus, primo o secondo secolo, Roma. * Artorius Montanus, primo o secondo secolo, Roma, figlio di Secundus * Titus Artorius, datato tra il 25 e 125, Canusium. * Marcus Artorius Stephanus, datato tra il 31 e 70, Roma. * Caius Artorius Cilo, datato tra il 31 e 100, Puteoli. * Artorius Vales,datato tra il 58 e 71, Misenum, classiario della trireme Virtute. .Tuck S., Latin Inscriptions in the Kelsey Museum, p. 47 * Caius Artorius Bassus, datato nel 43-59 d.C., Roma, pontifex aedilis, duumvir e curator stando all riforma di Augusto un aedilis doveva avere 36 anni quindi Bassus forse nacque intorno al 13. * Artoria Prima, seconda metà del primo secolo, Roma, moglie di Clemens .Liverani-01, p 222. * Artorius Liberalis, seconda metà del primo secolo, Pompei, forse un politico locale. . * Cnaeus Artorius Callistus, seconda metà del primo secolo, Roma.NSA, 1919-293.. * Artoria Auxesis, seconda metà del primo secolo, Visentium, moglie di Marcus Minatius Gallus, uno dei duoviri municipali. . * Artorius Maximus, datato tra il 51 e 150, Durazzo, dedicò un monumento a sua moglie, Valeria Rufina di 32 anni e il loro figlio. . * Artorius Rufinus, datato tra il 51 e 150, Durazzo, figlio di Artorius Maximus e Valeria Rufina, sepolto a Durazzo all'età di 19 anni. * Artorius Isio, datato nel 60-79, Ercolano, appartenente alla tribù Voturia. * Caius Artorius, datato nel 60-79, Ercolano, padre di Isio * Artoria Flaccilla, primo secolo, Roma, accompagnò suo marito Decimus Novius Priscus in esilio into exile nel 65 insieme ad Annius Pollius e Glitius Gallus con le loro mogli Servilia Sorana e Egnatia Maximilla.Tacitus, Annales, xv. 71. * Artorius, durante la prima guerra Giudaica, Gerusalemme, si salvò grazie alla sua astuzia ed è citato da Flavio Giuseppe.Flavius Josephus,De Bello Iudaico, Book VI ,Chapter III * Marcus Artorius Priscus Vicasius Sabidianus, datato tra il 80 e 130 d.C.,Roma,Ottenne due tribunati. Il primo come tribuno delle truppe ausiliarie in Germania inferiore, il secondo come tribuno della legione VII Claudiae Pia Fidelis a Viminacium in Mesia Superiore fu quindi prefetto alae I Pannoniorum nella Mesia Inferiore.Fu anche praefectus Montis Berenicidis ed epistrategus Thebaidis tra il 115 e 117. * Artoria Flora, primo trentennio del secondo secolo, Flavia Solva. * Caius Artorius, primo trentennio del secondo secolo, Flavia Solva, padre di Flora * Caius Artorius Iulius Augendus, secondo secolo, Roma, messo e questore dell’erario nel tempio di Saturno. . * Artoria, secondo secolo, Ostia, moglie di Lucius Fabius Eutychus, ufficiale di rango equestre ad Ostia, e madre di C. Domitius Fabius Hermogenes, che segui le orme del padre e ottenne molti ruol di responsabilità.. * Publius Artorius Pastor, secondo o terzo secolo, Blera, nativo di Alessandria, soldato della flotta pretoria d Miseno. . * Artorius Saturninus, datato 131-170, Tropaeum Traiani, nativo della città di Siscia decurione della Cohors I Lusitanorum. * Caius Artorius,datato 131-170, Tropaeum Traiani, figlio di Saturninus. * Artorius Saturninus,datato 131-170,Tropaeum Traiani, figlio di Saturninus. * Artoria Sperata, datato nel 131-170, Roma.RPAA-1980/82-392 * Artoria, datato nel 131-170, Roma, madre di Sperata * Lucius Artorius Castus, secondo secolo, centurione in numerose legioni, primo pilo della legione V Macedonica, prefetto della flotta di Capo Miseno, comandante delle tre legioni in Britannia, governatore della Britannia tra il 187 e il 191 e infine per 6 anni fu governatore della Liburnia con il diritto di comminare pene capitali. , , . * Artorius Marcellinus, secondo secolo, Placentia, marito Clodia Leon. * Artorius Marus, secondo secolo, Placentia, figlio di Marcellinus e Clodia Leon. * Marcus Artorius Rufus, datato tra il 151 e il 230, Classis,bucinator. * Artoria Secundina, tra il 151 e 300, Salona, madre di Lucius Gellius Artorius. * Artorius Victor, datato tra il 171 e 200, Apulum, dedicò un monumento a sua moglie Ulpia Maximilla.IDR, iii. 5-2, 608. * Lucius Artorius Hilarianus, visse al tempo di Commodo, Ostia, costruttore di barche. . * Artorius Theodotus, prima metà del terzo secolo, Canusium, nipote di Faenius Merops e figlio di Faenia Merope. * Artorius, prima metà del terzo secolo, Canusium, padre di Artorius Theodotus. * Artorius Primitibus, terzo secolo, Roma.. * Caius Artorius Tertullus, terzo secolo, Thubursicum, flamine a Thubursicum in Africa Proconsularis, dove ha dedicato l'iscrizione a sua moglie, Titania Primula e suo figlio Caius Artorius Tertullus di 14 anni. . * Caius Artorius, terzo secolo, Thubursicum, figlio del precedente morto all'età di 14 anni. * Artoria Privata,terzo secolo, Narona, madre di Aurelia Ursina a cui dedicò l'iscrizione. . * Artorius Heraclitus, datato intorno al 211, Smira, speculator della legio IV Flavia * Titus Artorius Minervalis, datato intorno al 223, Canusium, nominato come Aedilicus tra gli ufficiali municipali di Canosa.. . * Lucius Artorius Pius Maximus, terzo secolo, nato nel 247 ad Efeso, fu legato della Celesiria (dopo il 1 marzo 286), proconsole d'Asia nel 287/298 e praefectus urbi di Roma. , , , , , IGLTyr 00023 , IGLTyr 00022 * Artoris Secundina, datata intorno al 267 e 300, madre di Lucius Sellius Artorius e moglie di Decimus Sellius, Laus Pompeia. * Artorius Amachius, quarto secolo, Roma, marito di Aurelia visse durante il consolato di Filippo e Flavio Salia.ICUR-01, 00081 * Artoria Frontima, quarto o quinto secolo, Salona. * Artorius Clytholias Maximus, Praefectus urbi tra il 361 e 363. Fu primo cugino di Costanzo Gallo. * Caius Artorius Germanianus.Sire,King Arthur's European Realm: New Evidence from Monmouth's Primary Sources, p. 23, quarto secolo, Roma, senatore nel 366. * Artoria Os[]sia,quarto secolo, Ostia. * Artorius Iulianus Megethius,quinto secolo, Roma, contemporaneo di Vortigern,marito di Accia Maria Tulliana nipote del retore C. Marius Victorinus Afer. * Artoria Tulliana, quinto secolo, Roma, figlia d Megethius. * Artoria Euplia, Blera, moglie di C. Iulius Sabinus. * Cnaeus Artorius Agathopus, Brixellum. * Caius Artorius Celer, Sicca Veneria, filosofo epicureus che visse per anni 32. * Caius Artorius Celer Munatianus, Sicca Veneria, fratello di Celer o forse un Munatius adottato dagli Artorii. * Caius Artorius, Sicca Veneria, padre di Celer. * Artoria Doris, Roma. * Cnaeus Artorius Victor, Roma, forse lo stesso di Apulum. * Artorius Selaci, El-Ghouiba. * Artoria Namsete, As Sars.BCTH-1943/45-426 * Artorius Felicissimus, Narona. * Marcus Artorius, Pompei, pugnarum. * Lucius Artorius (Priscus), Biglia. * Artoria Prisca, Biglia. * Caius Artorius, Ateste. * Caius Artorius, Ateste. * Caius Artorius Atimetus, Roma. * Artoria Felicula, Roma. * Artorius Abascantus, Roma. * Sextus Artorius Faustus, Roma. * Quintus Artorius Itamus, Roma, morto quindi all'età di 15 anni. * Marcus Artorius Melanthus, Roma. * Quintus Artorius Phoebus, Roma. * Lucius Artorius Solon, Roma, dedico un monumento a sua moglie Sessia Fortunata. * Lucius Artorius Tyranus, Roma, marito di Fulvia Lacaena. * Caius Artorius Secundus, Roma. * Artoria Doxa Euhodia, Roma, moglie di Secundus. * Artorius Adiutorius, Roma, figlio di Doxa e Secundus. * Artoria Egloge, Roma. * Artoria Felicula, Roma. * Spurius Artorius, Roma. * Artoria Zoe, Roma. * Artoria Corinthias, Roma, liberta. * Lucius Artorius Atticus, Roma. * Artoria Atticilla, Roma. * Artoria Veneria, Roma. * Quintus Artorius Amempto, Roma. * Marcus Artorius Festus Concessianus, Hippo Diarrhytus, morto all' età di 75 anni. * Artoria Faustina, Sigus, moglie di M. Sittius Honoratus figlio di Marcus della tribu Quirina. * Artoria Riparia, Cirta. * Artoria Harmonia, Carthago. * Cnaeus Artorius Hyginus, Thacia. * Marcus Artorius Honoratus, Aquae Flavianae, marito di Caecilia Casta. * Artoria Ianuaria, Auzia. * Caius Artorius Simplicianus, Uchi Maius Thugga. .MAD 00091 * Caius Artorius Simplicius, Uchi Maius. * Lucius Artorius Florentinus, Lalla Dahlia. * Caius Artorius, Lalla Dahlia. * Quintus Artorius, Teramo, padre. * Quintus Artorius, Teramo. * Artoria Euphraenusa, Capua. * Artorius Sabinus, Capua, optio triere Concordia. * Marcus Artorius, Capua, padre. * Artoria Callista, Capua, liberta Marcus. * Marcus Artorius, Capua. * Artoria Tertulla, Ravenna. * Cnaeus Artorius Agathopus, Brixellum. * Artorius Fortunatus, Brixellum. * Artoria Ingenua, Brixellum. * Artoria Procula, Narbo. * Caius Artorius, Narbo. * Cnaeus Artorius, Carthago , tribu Palatina.ILAfr 00371 * Cnaeus Artorius, Carthago , padre. * Marcus Artorius, Placentia. * Marcus Artorius, Roma. , * Quintus Artorius, Roma. * Marcus Artorius, Roma. * Lucius Artorius, Herdonia. * Marcus Artorius, Grumentum, patrono di Scindalamus e Hilarus. * Caius Artorius Orta, Narbo. * Titus Artorius Modestus, Narbo. * Lucius Artorius, Canusium. * Caius Artorius, Betriacum.Pais 00670 * Publius Artorius, Announa.ILAlg-02-02, 04883 * Artoria Longina, Ostia. * Artorius Capitus, Ostia. * Artorius Felix, Ostia. * Artorius Primus, Pompei. * Cnaeus Artorius Apollo, Roma, nativo d Perge e filosofo stoico, Marcus Licinius dedicò la stele.IGUR II 371 * Artorius, citato da Giovenale.Satira III * Artorius Rufus, onorato da Festus forse un grammatico.Festus * Publius Artorius Docilis, Roma, signifer cohortis XIV urbanae centuria Sextili. * Artoria Aphrodisia, Tarentum.ASP-2004-117,6 * Marcus Artorius, Suasa. * Marcus Artorius, Placentia. * Lucius APT, Pompei. * Artorius, Buscoldo.Pais 01080,084b * Caius Vibius Artorius, Salona. * Marcus Artorius, Roma. * Marcus Artorius, Roma, padre. * Artoria Nice, Roma. * Caius Artorius Maximus, Nazareth, amicus di C. Iulius Quartus della legio IIII Flavia Felix.SJC-2015-31 * Artoria Leda, Ostia, moglie di Aulus Cornelius Dionysius.EpOst 00278 Liberti * Caius Artorius Dipilus, datato 84 a.C. durante il consolato di Papirio Carbo, Capua, liberto di Artoria.. * Marcus Artorius Primus, datato 55 a.C., Pompei, liberto e architetto del teatro grande a Pompei.. * Artoria Cleopatra, datato 31 a.C 9 d.C, Cesena, liberta Lucius.. * Lucius Artorius Licinus,datato 31 a.C 9 d.C, Cesena, liberto di Lucius.. * Artoria Callista, prima metà del primo secolo, Capua, moglie di Artorius Zopyrus.. * Marcus Artorius Auctus, 30 a.C. 30 d.C., Roma, liberto di Marcus. * Artoria Prima, primo o secondo secolo, Roma, liberta di Secundus e sua moglie. * Titus Artorius Faustus,datato tra il 25 e 125,Canusium. * Titus Artorius Fortunatus, datato tra il 25 e 125,Canusium. * Titus Artorius Rusticus,datato tra il 25 e 125, Canusium. * Artoria Teres Firma, secondo secolo, Aquileia, liberta di Marcus Artorius e Flavia Cerealis.InscrAqu-01,00854 * Marcus Artorius Hyginus, secondo secolo, Aquileia, liberto di Marcus Artorius e Flavia Cerealis. * Artorius Eunus, Roma, liberto, sepolto a Roma con sua moglie. * Artoria Eutychia, Roma, liberta sepolta a Roma con suo marito. * Marcus Artorius Iactualis, Iuvavum , liberto. * Artoria Basilia, Roma, liberta di Quintus. * Quintus Artorius Pamphilus, Roma, liberto di Quintus sepolto a Roma con sua moglie Basilia. * Marcus Artorius Secundus, Roma, liberto Marcus e moglie Clodia Apta. * Lucius Artorius Nicephor, Herdonia, liberto di Lucius. * Marcus Artorius Hilarus, Grumentum, liberto di Marcus. * Marcus Artorius Scindalamus, Grumentum, liberto di Marcus. * Lucius Artorius Crysanthus , Canusium, liberto di Lucius. * Marcus Artorius Philero, Pompei, liberto la cui tomba si trova presso l'Anfiteatro e la tomba di Lollia Chelidon presso porta Nolana. * Lucius Artorius Secundus, Ostia, liberto di Leda. Artoriani * Publius Aelius Artorius, datato intorno al 150, Parthikopolis,centurione della legione X Fretensis.IGBulg IV 2268 * Mamidia Artoria Hygia, quarto secolo, Ostia, figlia di Artoria e Mamidius. * Lucius Mamidius Artorius Dionysius, quarto secolo, Ostia, figlia di Artoria e Mamidius. * Lucius Dellius Rufus Artorianus, Berytus, della tribu Fabia. Marito di Flavia Alexandra Atticilla. Forse un Artorius adottato o figlio di L. Dellius e una Artoria. Incerti * Caius Artorius Capenatus, figlio di Caius appartenente alla tribù Scaptia.Patin, Commentarii in antiqua monumenta, p. 440 * Caius Artorius, padre di Capenatus. * Marcus Artorius Viserius, figlio di Marcus. * K. Artoria, moglie di Capenatus e sorella di Viserius. * Marcus Artorius, padre di Viserius. * Caius Artorius Pachynus, figlio di Caius appartenente alla tribù Suburana. * Caius Artorius, padre di Pachynus. * Marcus Artorius Martialis, Bononia, veterano della legione XXI Rapax appartenente alla tribu Fabia.Antiquae inscriptiones quum graecae, tum Latinae * Marcus Artorius, Bononia, padre di Martialis.Antiquae inscriptiones quum graecae, tum Latinae * Artoria Glycera, Nimes, riportata come Aetoria forse per errore di trascrizione. * Artorius Hermes, Nimes, riportata come Aetorius forse per errore di trascrizione. * X. APTOYPIAI. Note Bibliografia * Gaius Julius Phaedrus, Fabularum Aesopiarum. * Marcus Fabius Quintilianus, Institutio oratoria. * Quinto Claudio Quadrigario, Annales. * Tacitus, Annales. * Wilhelm Schulze, Zur Geschichte lateinischer Eigennamen (The History of Latin Proper Names), Weidmannsche Buchhandlung, Berlin (1904). * Gustav Herbig, Tituli Faleriorum Veterum Linguis Falisca et Etrusca Conscripti, Barth(1910). * Olli Salomies, Die römischen Vornamen: Studien zur römischen Namenbung, Societas Scientiarum Fennica, Helsinki (1987). * Ciro Santoro, "Per la nuova iscrizione messapica di Oria", in La Zagaglia, A. VII, No. 27, pp. 271–293 (1965); "La Nuova Epigrafe Messapica", in Ricerche e Studi, vol. 12, pp. 45-60 (1979). * Licia Vlad Borelli, Un Impegno per Pompei, Mailand (1983). * AA. VV.,Le Epigrafi romane di Canosa, Edipuglia,Bari (1990). * Richard Alston, Soldier and Society in Roman Egypt, Routledge, London (1995). * Mike Ashley, A Brief History of King Arthur 2013. * Eugen Bormann, Inscriptiones Aemiliae et Etruriae, 1966. * Susanna Braund, ‎Josiah Osgood, A Companion to Persius and Juvenal. * Jasper Burns, Great Women of Imperial Rome:Mothers and Wives of the Caesars, Routledge, London (2007). * Brian Campbell, The Roman Army, 31 BC - AD 337:A Sourcebook, Routledge, London (1994). * Antonio Cocchi, The Life of Asclepiades, 2001. * Alison Cooley, The Cambridge Manual of Latin Epigraphy, MPG Book Group, Cambridge (2012). * Edward Dąbrowa, Legio X Fretensis, Frank Steiner Verlag, Stuttgart (1993). * James L. Franklin, Pompeis Difficile Est,The University of Michigan Press, Michigan (1999). * Alessandro Galimberti, Erodiano e Commodo, Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, Gottingen (2014). * Christopher H. Hallett, The Roman Nude, Oxford University Press, Oxford (2005). * L. J. F. Keppie, Legions and Veterans, Frank Steiner Verlag, Stuttgart (2000). * Ivy Livingston, A Linguistic Commentary on Livius Andronicus, Routledge, New York (2004). * Valerius Maximus Henry J. Walker, Memorable Deeds and Saying, Hackett Pub., Indianapolis (2004). * Frank McLynn, Marcus Aurelius, Capo Press, Cambridge (2009). * Walter O. Moeller, Wool Trade of Ancient Pompeii, Brill, Leiden (1976). * Carolus Patin, Commentarii in antiqua monumenta Aureliae Triphaenae. * Giovanni Poleni, Utriusque thesauri antiquitatum romanorum graecarumque. * J.E.H. Spaul, Ala I Pannonorium, Dr. Rudolf Habelt, Bonn (1995). * Silvia Strassi, L’archivio di Claudius Tiberianus da Karanis,de Gruyter, Berlino (2008). * Joseph Thomas, The Universal Dictionary of Biography and Mythology, New York (2013). * Elisabetta Todisco, I veterani in Italia in età imperiale,Edipuglia, Bari (1999). * Wardle D.,Suetonius., Life of Augustus, Oxford,University Press, Oxford (2014). * A.S. Esmonde-Cleary, The Ending of Roman Britain,B.T. Batsford Ltd, London (1989). * M.I. Finley, Studies in Ancient Society, Routledge, London (1974). * Thomas Mortimer, A new history of England, London (1764). * Anthony R. Birley, The Roman Government of Britain, Oxford University Press, Oxford (2005). * Guido Migliorati, Iscrizioni per la ricostruzione storica dell'impero romano, EDUCatt, Milano (2011). * Tuck S., Latin Inscriptions in the Kelsey Museum, The University of Michigan Press, Michigan (2005). * Joan P. Alcock, A Brief History of Roman Britain. * Tacitus, Annales, XV. 71. Fonti * Artoria